Grunkle Stan Vore
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: Dipper and Mabel try to figure out what has happened to the townspeople, but what they don't know is that their Grunkle Stan had eaten them all and that he's the culprit. Story request by my friend in college. She wanted to see some Grunkle Stan vore so I did this for her.


One day, Stan Pines was busy, happily counting his money, when he saw his great nephew and niece burst into the shack frantically. "Hey, kids! What's going on?" He happily turned to greet them, but frowned when he saw the looks on their faces. "Whoa. What's with that look on your faces? You guys don't look so good."

"Grunkle Stan! Something huge is going on!" Mabel shouted with panic in her voice. "Creatures and people have been going missing!"

"Oh..., that," Stan chuckled nervously, his eyes darting to the other side of the room.

"We need to get to the bottom of this mystery and find out what's happened to them!" Dipper cried, pulling out his journal 3.

"Okay... uh..., good luck with that, kids! I'll just be.. uh... over here."

"Okay! See you Grunkle Stan! We'll talk to you later!" Dipper and Mabel rushed upstairs to the attack of their bedroom.

"Yeah, uh alright!" Stan gave a fake smile. "Good luck!" But as soon as the twins were gone, Stan looked nervously down at his vibrating stomach and placed his hands on it. "They can't know the truth..." he whispered. "That I was the one who ate all those people and creatures."

* * *

The twins didn't know it, but their Grunkle Stan had been the one eating all those people and creatures around town. It all started about a week ago when Soos walked up to him and asked, "Hey, Mr. Pines! Would you like to try this salami?"

Stan shook his head and glared at the disgusting salami. "Soos, please, I have better things to be doing then taste your ridiculous..."

"Oh, come on, you'll love it!" Soos said, stuffing his full hand with the salami into Stan's mouth.

Stan was about to growl and mutter something in protest, however when Soos had put the salami into his mouth, he started to get some kind of tingly feeling... it wasn't from the salami. It was from Soos. When Stan has touched his teeth onto Soos' hand, it felt... so warm, chewy, soft and delicious. It tasted better than anything he ever had.

Soos took his hand out of his mouth and smiled as he watched Stan finish the salami. "So what do you think, Mr. Pines?"

"Oh, the salami was good, soos, but I think I found something BETTER to eat." Stan grinned, as he stared at Soos, his mouth beginning to water.

Soos started to grow nervous when he saw Stan's expression towards him. "Uh... Mr. Pines... why are you looking at me like that..."

Before Soos could finish, Stan shoved him down his throat and gulped him down in one big bite. His stomach expanded with his girdle and the button on his jacket popping off. His arms and legs started to get some fat too, with small tears starting to be seen in his suit. Stan grinned with a huge smile. "Ah, that was so good," he smiled, rubbing his huge belly. "I had no idea that people can be so tasty!"

Suddenly, Stan peeked out the window and saw Lazy Susan, the town's local waitress, walking across the street. He stared at her hungrily and felt his mouth water again. His stomach rumbled again. And then, before he knew it, he had waddled as fast as he could towards Lazy Susan to eat her as well.

* * *

This routine continued on for the rest of the week. Stan had developed a liking eating any human or animal pray and ate as many as he saw. He grew bigger and bigger and eventually burst out of his suit, but he didn't even seem to mind. Nothing was going to make him lose his focus on eating more people.

He didn't want to eat his own family, but in order to keep his secret from Dipper and Mabel and his brother, Stan had purchased a magical girdle, which he discovered in the journal and he was able to hide away all his fat and evidence that he had eaten the townspeople and fit into his suit.

Dipper and Mabel were still trying to figure out this mystery. They even asked their Grunkle Ford for help, but even he couldn't understand this mystery after flipping through all the journals. But all we know is that the only evidence they'll find is on Stanley Pines. And with him keeping his secret well, while still eating a lot of people, Dipper, Mabel and Ford will never find out it was him.


End file.
